Complete
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: YAY! Draco and Gabrielle, from the Love it or Leave it universe! i have my own universe...wow...the title has very little to do with the story.
1. Finding the Information Desk of Life

**AN- okay, i finally got this up. i was having issues uploading it, so if there are any mistakes, forgive me! this is from the LIOLI universe, one of my other stories, but you don't need to have read it already though. This is a story about Draco and Gabrielle and how they got together/stay together, whatever. A note, Gabrielle is three years older than canon in this story, so she is three years younger than Draco. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Gabrielle and Draco are both blond, it was meant to BE! good thing im not JKR, or that philosophy would have had to apply to everyone else too. ew.**

Draco hastened across the elegantly inlaid marble floor of the Association du Magique. He was lost (again) and would be, inevitably late for his meeting. Finally finding the one-person information desk in the large lobby, he rushed over. However, the lobby of the French Ministry is rather like a train station swarming with people. Halfway across the floor, Draco slammed into someone's shoulder.

"Excusez- moi, je n'ai pas vu-" Draco blinked. "Gabrielle!"

Wincing, Gabrielle stared up at him, then forgot the lessening pain in her shoulder. "Yes? I am sorry, how do you know me?"

A slight smile graced Draco's features. "Don't you remember me?"

"No…" she tried, a small ultimately confused smile tilting the corners of her mouth. Draco studied her. She was tiny. If it hadn't have been for her short, gleaming hair, which was nearly as blond as his own, he thought he might have missed her entirely. She really came up to his shoulder, but she was just a little slip of a thing, clutching a small stack of papers to her chest.

Draco just grinned lopsidedly…sorry, grinned amazedly, the Malfoys might be less malevolent, but they were still proud creatures. Lopsided was NOT true to form.

Gabrielle gave him a smile suggesting that she didn't know who he was and didn't want to be rude but he was still creeping her out and said "Well…I am late for a meeting, I am terribly sorry, but…"

"No, no, of course, please, I am sorry for bumping into you."

Gabrielle flashed him another awkward smile and hastened off. Draco, still grinning, watched her walk away, then turned and continued towards the desk, glancing back at her several more times.

**PAGE BREAK**

Draco ambled to his conference room, hands in his pockets (again). How strange, to randomly meet Gabrielle. How strange that she should speak English. How strange that he wouldn't have known she would have grown up.

How strange that he was still thinking about this when he had an agreement to pretend to listen to. Gabrielle was lost in the depths of the Association, doing some menial task or other. Still…

Bracing himself and opening the door, he was instantly greeted by Gregoire LeMaire, the man presiding over the conference. The stockier brown haired man threw his arms to the sides. "Ah, Monsieur Malfoy! Come in, come in!" The rest of the group paused halfway in lowering to their chairs.

"I am sorry for being late-" Draco began, but LeMaire waved him off.

"No, no, please! Sit down, sit." The man began to sit at the head of the table himself, gesturing to the last available seat, halfway down the table.

A very pale face stared impassively at him. Draco grinned slightly. Maybe this meeting wouldn't be as terrible as he thought.

**PAGE BREAK**

A half an hour later, and Draco was dying. Only the mental image of his Father was keeping him from fully slouching in his chair. And Gabrielle was insanely capturing all of his attention. She was neatly scribbling away, in English, on the stack of parchments she was holding before.

Draco forlornly nudged a bit of parchment. Passing notes was so juvenile…

All the more reason to play…

Why are you translating what they say?

Gabrielle blinked. _It's my job?_

Aha. Why not do it magically?

_I am. How do you think I can pass notes? I actually am writing it. But my wrist hurts sometimes, so I have a charm on my quill so I can stop briefly._

Oh, I see. Very clever.

_Thank you. Who are you again? M. LeMaire said you were Draco Malfoy, correct?_

Yes, but you can just call me Draco, both names are far too formal for everyday use.

Gabrielle looked torn between amusement and exasperation. _And how do you know me again?_

Hogwarts. You were at the bottom of the lake, and you are Fleur's sister.

_Oh…I see…I seem to remember you…something about the king of Slytherin…_

No, no, no, no, no, no! No. That is wrong. I was the prince, and that was only because of my amazing leadership skills.

Now Gabrielle has an amused smile on her face. Draco felt relieved. There were just some things he did not want to look back on. _I see. Well, then, I suppose it is nice to meet you. _

What do you mean suppose?

_I haven't really met you, now have I?_

Well, my name is Draco Malfoy, I work for the British Ministry of Magic, I was in Slytherin, but by no means are the evil house rumors true, I love France, I speak French fluently, and this meeting was very boring before we started passing notes.

Gabrielle tried to hide her smile. _Ah. _Draco had to admit, the slight pink tinge to her cheeks made her look especially cute. _So, do you like long walks on the beach?_

Draco attempted to disguise his slight snicker as clearing his throat. I'm more of a park type person.

_You would be. _

Why?

_I don't know. You just would be._

Uh huh. What about you?

_Me?_

Yes you!

At that moment, people began to stand up. Gabrielle glanced at the last note on her parchment and declared "We have adjourned for lunch."

"Why, Mademoiselle De La Coeur, how kind of you to ask me."

"I didn't!" the girl protested.

"Well, I'm offering."

"Well, I'm rejecting!"

"Give me one good reason." Draco pouted. He knew it wasn't customary, but he liked to think of it as fighting the adorable by being adorable.

"I don't know you! Other than a rather pathetic small paragraph."

"What better reason! And besides, you owe me a rather pathetic small paragraph."

Gabrielle straightened. "Mine would NOT be pathetic."

"Prove it." Draco challenged.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes with a cat-like smile, mischief glinting in her eyes. "Fine. I accept."

"Lovely." Draco said, standing and offering her a hand. Raising an eyebrow, she delicately placed her small one in his, gliding upwards.

Draco briefly gave her fingers a playful squeeze before smirking and releasing her hand. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at his back. If that was the way he wanted to play, then fine.

Draco was taking huge strides. Well, not huge, just…Draco-size. Gabrielle quickened her pace.

Draco was immensely pleased that when she fell back and he fell forward or vice versa, their sleeves touched. Gabrielle, on the other hand, was a bit upset because he couldn't just let her get in front. She did, after all, know where they were going.

"Look, I'm all for cooperation, but I am the one who knows where we're going."

Draco smiled and gestured forward. "Lead the way."

**PAGE BREAK**

After they had placed their orders in a bitty restaurant that seemed, to Draco, like a very Gabrielle restaurant to go to (from his limited knowledge of her), they sat at a tiny circular table and he looked at her expectantly. "What?" Gabrielle said, not too fond of the feeling in her stomach.

"Your paragraph." Draco stated simply.

"Fine. Just give me a moment to think."

"Fair enough." Draco said, satisfied, and leant back.

Just then, the girl behind the register claimed their dishes were done, and so they fetched them and returned to their seats. After having a bite or two, Gabrielle spoke again. "My name is Gabrielle DelaCour, I am, to my thinking, three years younger than you, I have one sister, Fleur, who you know, and I work for the Association du Magique in Paris. I speak English fluently, but have only been to England once or twice. I was top of my class at Beauxbatons, and so far you seem to be worthy of my attention." she finished, looking very proud of herself.

Draco laughed. "A worthy opponent, you mean? That was nearly two paragraphs."

"I had to outdo you."

"I see." Draco took another bite of his pasta. "Well it was very informative."

"How so?"

"You are intelligent, you are sweet, you are competitive...and you're sassy."

"Beg pardon?" Gabrielle shot, turning a bit pink. Sassy wasn't an adjective she would have chosen.

"I would have said spunky but it wasn't classy enough."

"...You are a very strange person."

"I know I am, but you must bear with me. You must understand my family is incredibly aristocratic."

"Ah. Your family...meaning that you have siblings?"

That familiar freezing cold feeling returned, but only underneath Draco's skin. Outside, he remained properly impassive. "Oh, no. It's just Father and I."

Gabrielle blinked. "Oh!"

"What?" Draco said, taking another bite of bow tie pasta, still trying to calm down.

"That's a little lonely, is all."

"You only have one sister!"

"So! I have a huge family, about thirty-two cousins."

"Thirty two?!"

"Don't you have any cousins?" Gabrielle inquired, sounding much like a pitying four-year-old. As soon as she had asked she regretted it. When she had asked about family, something changed. Something Draco had tried incredibly hard (and incredibly well) to cover up. If it had been another person, perhaps they would not have picked it up, but this was Gabrielle. Gabrielle was very good at noticing things.

"Yes. I have one, but...we aren't close. At all. I didn't see her regularly until a few years ago."

"Ah. I see." Gabrielle did see. She saw that if she and Draco ever saw each other again, (that was a very stern IF) then she would let him tell her when he wanted. "Well, every family is different."

"Your family sounds interesting," Draco said, finally calm enough to tactfully swing the conversation away from uncomfortable places. "I wonder..." he stopped himself, grinning.

"What?" Gabrielle asked with a hint of a smile.

"Nothing."

"What!"

"Thirty two cousins sounds like a happy bunch."

"We are! I love my family; I could talk about them for ages, so stop me as soon as you get bored!" Draco laughed a bit. "We all grew up together, and very close to one another. You know how Fleur is a bit...stuck up?" Draco snorted in recognition. "When she is with us, she is less snooty. I have..." Gabrielle paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Quadruplet cousins-"

"Four cousins at once?" he said, mostly for clarity masked as surprise.

"Yes, and they are a handful. They just never grew up, there are two girls and two boys and they are very silly."

They chatted on about her family, about how they have communal dinners at her grandmother's house and about her grandmother's house, etc. until Draco glanced at the time. As they stood and walked out the door, Draco smiled down at her and said "I would like to meet your family one day."

Gabrielle smiled wryly up at him with her eyes narrowed. "Hm."

Draco put his hands in his pockets and looked down at Gabrielle as they walked, smiling. "Do you think I could meet them sometime?"

"Huh. Maybe. I don't know. It depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not Monsieur LeMaire will permit to you reenter France." Gabrielle said, pulling ahead and smiling back at Draco teasingly. Draco grinned and ran at her. Gabrielle's eyes expanded and she squealed. Draco chased her all the way back to the Association building.

**YAAAY! i hope you liked it, PLEASE do not hesitate to review, tell me about what you thought, put it on Alert, if you really like it! and have a Happy New Year! **


	2. I Need You Already

**AN- IM SO SORRY! i am currently failing math, which SOME people dont take too kindly to. in other words, there was no computer for me. im working on the other two stories, im almost done with the chapters, like, swear swear. this chapter is short, yes, but its better than nothing. right?**

Draco hummed happily to himself as he walked through the front door of the manor. Hands in his pockets, he ambled through the foyer when he was stopped by his father's voice.

"How was the meeting, Draco?"

Draco paused, then walked into the dining room. "Fine. I missed France, we should go back."

"Perhaps this summer." Lucius mused.

"Why are you in the dining room, not your study?"

"It _is_ my house. In any case, where did you eat? Did you drop in on Gregory and Amalie?"

Draco briefly felt badly for skipping out on their family friends, Gregory, a fellow Englishman and Amalie, his wife. They were good friends and owned a small restaurant. "No, I didn't, I forgot completely."

"Oh, well. At least they do not know you were in the area. Where did you go instead?"

Draco was reluctant to share his adventures just yet. He eyed his father, who was sitting in his usual spot at the table. "Um, just a little place nearby the meeting, small, café, you know."

"And how was that?"

"Very good." Draco fought to ignore his double entendre.

"Maybe if we return at some time in the near future you can go back."

"I recommend the pasta."

"Lovely…did they let you out early?"

"Yes. The meeting was all I had today, and it ended quickly."

"Ah. And what will you do to consume your afternoon?"

"Oh…paperwork, most likely."

"I believe I will move back to the study."

"Why were you in the dining room again? Admiring yourself in the long mirrors?"

"Be quiet, Draco." They were now walking calmly towards their respective rooms, which were near each other. Lucius' study was kitty corner across the hall and Draco's room was a ways down the wall from Lucius'. Draco did his work there, usually. "I wanted a change of scene, I believe it is called. Please, if I wanted to admire myself I could just go to my room."

Draco snorted. "Whatever, father." He quickly had to stop himself from calling his father a narcissist. An unspoken Malfoy rule- painful memories of Narcissa still lingered with both men.

They separated, going to their respective destinations. Draco walked over to his desk, to the stack of parchment sitting there. He had some paperwork to do, but it wasn't really necessary.

No harm in getting ahead.

After filling in half of the second form, Draco sat back.

This didn't need to be filed for another two months.

He stared at the form for awhile. Almost subconsciously, he reached for a blank parchment. Putting quill to paper, he realized what he was doing and grinned.

"What are you doing?"

A few seconds later, neat, flowery cursive flowed across the page.

"_Haven't had enough of me yet, stalker?_"

"Never." Grinning, Draco wrote on the page. Gabrielle made him curious.

"_We agreed to have dinner on Friday, you would think you could wait that long._"

"I don't think so."

"_It takes away all the mystery._"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Draco could almost hear the smile in her next words. "_Not really. Just making sure you aren't just talking to me out of boredom._"

"Really? Actually, I'll have you know I could be getting ahead in paperwork"

"_Oh, for heaven's sakes, then go do your paperwork! I'd much rather you be productive than talk to me."_

"This is productive!" Draco protested.

"_If this was a productive conversation, you'd be here with me."_

Draco's eyes widened. Well! "I beg your pardon, minx, but if you continue like this I may just pop over there and we'll see how productive it gets."

"_Hah! I'd like to see you try."_

"Oh would you?" How Draco wished he could have said that aloud to her. Her reaction, to his thinking, would have been much more enjoyable.

"_We'll see. Maybe if you're good, another date could be a possibility."_

"Maybe! Hah! I think it's already a guarantee."

"_What is that charming phrase? Oh, yes, famous last words!"_

Draco laughed to himself. "I beg to differ."

"_You are dreadfully modest, aren't you? Oh, and while we're on the topic, what am I supposed to wear?"_

"Preferably something small and black."

"_You waste no time."_

"Here's another cute phrase for you. Slow and steady wins the race. I don't mind."

"_Maybe I'll let you get away with a blue dress."_

"Sounds lovely."

"_I have to go, I'll talk to you Friday, unless you bombard me with notes until then."_

"I'll only write if I'm lonely!"

"_Poor baby. Goodbye!"_

"Au revoir, Gabrielle."

Suddenly, a sharp rap sounded on the door. "Draco?"

"Yes Father?"

"I thought I would collect you on my way down to dinner."

"Coming!" Draco tucked the notes into a drawer and then opened the door to join his father. "Oh, Father, I forgot to tell you Friday I have a business meeting, I won't be home for dinner."

"Alright." They continued in silence. "Does this business meeting have a name?"

"Father, don't be silly! Business meetings don't have names!"

"Very obtuse, Draco, very obtuse."

**AN- once more, sorry it took so long. and yes, Gabrielle was a bit forward indeed, but she IS. Gabrielle is very mischevous and flirty. so there. please review, i will be uploading much sooner, even if i have to write it on my arm instead of Word, i will write it on my arm. for you. can you tell i havent written an AN in forever?**


	3. Get to Know You Better

**AN- sorry! i had net troubles again, this would have been up yesterday. I'm trying to have this story be updated every WEDNESDAY, so we'll see how it goes. here you go! oh, and btw, Alsace is a province in France, in case you get confused. you know, when you're...reading...OKAY GO!**

Draco ducked into the restaurant he would be meeting Gabrielle in. A man returned from showing a couple to their seats, and began his waiter's spiel in pleasant businesslike French but cut himself off when he realized who he was talking to.

"Draco! Hello!" he said, extending a hand.

"Hello, Greg. How've you been?" Draco responded, grinning and shaking his friend's hand.

"Very well, very well. How is life back home?"

"You know how it goes. We're managing."

"And your father?"

"Oh, he's fine."

"Poor devil."

"If he could have heard you say that…"

Gregory grinned good naturedly. He and Lucius were old friends, even if they hadn't seen each other in a few years. "Well, well. Are you on your own this evening?"

"No…well, father isn't with me. I mean to say, I have a guest coming."

"Am I to assume he doesn't know about this guest?"

"Ah, yes, actually, and I would prefer it to stay that way."

"Naturally. Any reason why?"

"It's our first real date. I suppose its one and a half now…we had lunch at a meeting and decided that we would have dinner together. But you know father."

"Yes. Well, my lips are sealed. Would you like to see Amalie? She's just upstairs."

Draco nodded. The couple was as close to a normal aunt and uncle he had. "Sure, for a second."

Draco, who was slightly taller than Gregory, had to stoop a bit on the stairs going up to the office. His fair hared companion tapped on the door. A feminine voice with a distinct accent called "I am coming!"

Gregory opened the door. "Look who's here!" He held out his arm to Draco.

Amalie cried out and stood up from her spot behind a desk, holding out her arms to Draco. Grinning, he walked into the room and gave the Alsatian woman a hug. "How are you, Draco?" she said, gripping his arms and taking a look at him.

"Fine. How are you?"

"I am always wonderful!" she said, beaming. "Except for we never see you. Are you here for a reason?"

"Oh, so I can't just be dropping in to see you?"

"Draco, I know you better." Amalie said, laughing. She was tall, only a few inches shorter than Draco, and she had shoulder length blond hair.

"You do, I admit. I'm meeting someone."

"Oh! Is she very pretty?" the woman said excitedly.

"I think so." Draco said, turning a little pink around the edges.

"Well, come, come, lets go down before she gets here!"

"Her name is Gabrielle." Gregory said, smiling at Draco.

"Ah! Gabrielle and Draco." His wife said, smiling triumphantly. "I like her."

"You haven't met her!" Draco cried.

"So? I like her."

"This is their first date, and Draco doesn't want Lucius to know."

"Wise boy. How do you plan to tell him you are getting married?"

"I am not getting married!"

"Don't pout, Draco."

"Amalie! Whatever. He will be unbearably smug when it happens. That's all I know."

"True. Well, here, I have just the table!"

Draco sighed and followed the couple to a table.

A few more minutes of chatter and they happily withdrew to their respective posts; Gregory seating customers and Amalie waiting by the door to catch a glimpse of Gabrielle. She didn't have to wait long.

Gabrielle walked in through the door, searching the tables a little nervously. Spotting Draco she smiled and relaxed a bit. Amalie, doing her job, stepped forward to take her coat. Gabrielle smiled, and Gregory leaned forward, asking about her seating arrangements.

Draco grinned before taking a sip of his water. Looking back at them, He saw Amalie appraising the girl and Gregory smiling in a very warm manner. He gestured to the table and led her to it, grinning at Draco.

Draco stood, smiling at Gabrielle. She looked amazing, wearing a deep blue dress and a headband of matching color. Draco was fast discovering she looked VERY good in blue. As she approached the table, smiling, he came around to her side and they kissed cheeks. "Hello, Gabrielle!"

"Hello, this is a very sweet restaurant."

"I know." Draco grinned at Gregory.

"I knew I would like her." Gregory said. "Your waiter will be here shortly."

"What?" Gabrielle said, smiling slightly.

"Gregory and Amalie are family friends, if you feel you are being watched don't worry, they won't bite."

"Ah…I think I see…"

"They're the closest thing I have to an aunt and uncle. Understand now?"

"Yes, I see." She said.

"You look lovely."

Gabrielle blushed slightly. "Thank you. You look nice yourself."

"Oh, please, you're making me blush!" Draco said, distractedly looking over the menu.

"Shut up! What do you recommend?"

"Well…anything really. This truly is a fantastic restaurant."

"Pascal's Agneau…is that man's last name Pascal?"

"Yes. Gregory Pascal, and his wife, Amalie. She is from Alsace and he is from England."

"And they are family friends?"

"Yes, Gregory and my father are close, but we haven't seen them in awhile."

"And you told them?" Gabrielle said, pausing her search for an entrée to arch her eyebrow at Draco amusedly.

"It's their restaurant! And they know me too well."

"I am sure. Did you tell your father?"

"No…"

Gabrielle closed her menu and looked up. "Why?"

Oh, no. Draco just wasn't there yet, he didn't want to go over the 'family dynamic' just yet. "Well…I don't know. It's not like I don't want to tell him…I just…don't want to tell him…"

"That makes sense!" Gabrielle said sarcastically.

"Sorry! Our…dynamic, I suppose, is different. Why, have you told someone?"

"My grandmother. I would have told my mother, but she is in Monaco with my father for the next few days. Oh, and my roommate, but she doesn't really count."

"Ah. Well, like I said, the Pascals are like relatives, so they're close enough."

"I think I understand. I didn't tell Fleur yet."

"There, see? Now, what are you getting?"

**PAGE BREAK**

After ordering, they chatted for awhile, making occasional jabs at one another, but something was preoccupying Gabrielle.

"Is something wrong?"

Gabrielle sat back, scrutinizing him, holding her wine glass in her hand. "I remember you said the Pascals didn't bite but…"

Draco looked at her confused, before his eyes flicked over to Amalie, peeking at them from the other side of the room. He grinned and gestured to her.

"Gabrielle, this is Amalie Pascal. Amalie, Gabrielle Delacour."

"Hello," Gabrielle said, standing and kissing the older woman's cheeks customarily, "It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Gabrielle. We are always eager to meet Draco's friends." Amalie said, glancing at Draco and smiling. Draco rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Can we resume eating please? I know you adore interrogating my 'friends' as you so politically put it, but her food is growing colder."

"You get more and more like your father every day. And I never put things 'politically'. That is an atrocity. I put things 'delicately'. And of course. I only wanted to meet your friend!"

Draco grinned again as the women finished. Resuming her seat, Gabrielle arched her eyebrow. "So you have lots of friends, do you? And you bring them here?"

"No, I don't have a harem of girlfriends waiting to throw themselves at my feet and ask 'When are you taking us back to Pascal's?' at home. In fact, I haven't brought any of my dates here."

"Hm. Well, then, Draco, I suppose you are off the hook."

"You really like those phrases, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Some collect proverbs, I like to learn English sayings."

"To each his own."

Gabrielle grinned. "So far, you seem to be keeping me in steady supply of them."

"I try my best." Draco said modestly. Gabrielle laughed.

**PAGE BREAK**

As they finished their coffee, Gabrielle sat back, sighing.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, it looks like you were right."

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"Do you know what I am speaking of?"

Draco grinned cheekily. "No."

"Of course!"

"What are you 'speaking of'?" he said, mimicking her accent.

Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at him. "You were right. Unless I am very much mistaken, you have been guaranteed another date."

"Lovely!" Draco said, sitting back. "Let's continue this delightful conversation about my charm, wit, and ability to ensnare your feminine intentions outside." He stood and walked around the table.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes up at him. "You are so lucky I already said I would go with you. Otherwise you would be sitting at home nursing your wounds!"

Smirking, he held out his hand to her, which she delicately accepted, standing and walking to the door with him. Accepting their coats from the server, Amalie walked up to the pair. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Soon? We have been here for hours!"

"Well, time flies. I'm the one working here. Gabrielle, it was lovely to meet you, and Draco, come and see us any time, please. And tell your father to come too!"

"Of course, Amalie."

"Gregory would be here, but I believe he has a business to run, he is solving some crisis somewhere. I will tell him you said goodbye."

"Thanks, oh, and the bill…"

"Nothing!" Amalie declared. "Not for your charming friend! And you," she added as an afterthought, "you must be kidding. Now go, go, go, before it gets too freezing to even move!"

As he tried to protest, Draco found himself and Gabrielle hustled out the door. "Well, now that's settled…" he said sarcastically. "Anyway, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh, it's too cold for that! I mean…we could walk halfway there…then we can both apparate."

"You just can't get enough of me." Draco said, comically.

"Hah!" they were walking briskly, Gabrielle tugging gloves onto her petite hands.

"So, when and what do you want to do next time?"

"Well…I have a family dinner at my grandmother's coming up…so I think this weekend is out…"

"Alright…"

"I mean to say that I would love for you to come, but it's still a bit early to take you home to meet my family, you know?"

"It's never too early to take me home!"

"…I am pretending to not have heard you."

"Good."

Gabrielle laughed. "Well, then what should we do?"

"I suppose I could always write you a note…" Draco said casually.

"Oh, no! Is that the only way?" she said, looking at him pitifully.

"Hey! All my notes weren't that bad."

"So?"

By now they had reached a bridge, one of the many in the city, and they stopped halfway through, leaning up against the concrete rail. "Alright then. I will write you, whether you like it or not, and we'll see what happens."

"Fine then. I have a busy day tomorrow, so I will talk to you later."

"Fine." Draco said cheekily. He leaned in a bit as if telling her a secret. "Goodnight Gabrielle."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, about to say something, when Draco apparated. Stomping her foot on the ground and making an impatient noise she apparated back to her flat.

**AN- lolz! yay! okay, things are picking up, i swear! the plot will become more pronounced soon! HOORAY! until next Wednesday (hopefully), bye!**


End file.
